


Love Isn't as it Seems

by lovelyrussia98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrussia98/pseuds/lovelyrussia98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a short poem about how love isn't as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> My first poem on Archive of Our Own, so please constructive criticism please.

 

I thought i finally found the guy of my dreams

i poured my heart and soul out to him 

i told him all my secrets

and my deepest fears

Hoping we would be together foever

but then we hit a bump in the road

My issues plus his equaled destruction

He lied, I cried

We kissed and i fell in love again

We would break up, then make up

Now i have cried all my tears for you

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

So all I have to say is

 Love isn't as it seems


End file.
